


Ángel moribundo.

by Silver_Wolf755



Series: Érase una vez... [1]
Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf755/pseuds/Silver_Wolf755





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/gifts).



Érase una vez un ángel moribundo tendido entre la bruma.

Y un diablo se arrodilló junto a el y sonrió.

* * *

 

 

Keith era incapaz de contener la sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Brotaba entre sus dedos y escapaba en chorros calientes, empujada por los latidos de su corazón. No se pudo detener la hemorragia. Era una herida terrible, e intentar taparla era como reunir unos pedacitos de carne para tratar de alejar a un perro.

Iba a morir.

A su alrededor, el mundo había perdido sus horizontes. La niebla ocultaba la playa de Bullfinch, y Keith escuchaban el sonido de las olas que rompían en la arena, pero solo divisaba los cadáveres más cercanos: montículos grises deseados de la bruma. Podían ser quimeras o serfinas. Excepto el más cercano, no podría distinguirlos. Lo que se conoce como un solo unos metros de distancia, con la espada de Keith clavada en el cuerpo. Era una bestia mitad hiena, mitad lagarto, una monstruosidad, y había desgarrado la carne de Keith desde la clavícula hasta el bíceps, y se carga la malla de la malla. Lo mejor que había sido aferrado a él, con sus dientes clavados en su hombro, después de haberle atravesado el enorme pecho con la espada. Keith había girado la empuñadura, clavando más la hoja, girándola de nuevo.

Y mientras Keith esperaba la llegada de su propia muerte, un momento rompió el silencio posterior a la batalla. Se puso rígido y se presionó con más fuerza la herida. Más tarde, se preguntaría por qué había reaccionado de aquel modo. Debería haber abandonado y morir antes de que llegue a donde él se refiere.

El enemigo estaba recorriendo el campo de batalla rematando a los heridos. Habíamos luchado todo el día y cumplimos para ser retirados a la fortificación de la bahía de Morwen, y no estaba interesado en hacer prisioneros. Keith debería haber acelerado su muerte, dejándonos arrastrar por la tranquilidad que acompañaba a la pérdida de sangre, algo parecido a quedarse dormido. El enemigo sería mucho menos considerado.

¿Qué lo empujó a esperar? ¿La esperanza de matar a una quimera más? Pero si era eso, ¿por qué? Simplemente permaneció allí, apretando su herida, viviendo unos pocos minutos adicionales por alguna razón que no comprendía.

Y entonces lo vio.

Al principio no era más que una silueta. Grandes alas de lechusa, largos cuernos de gacela afilados como picas —las características animales del enemigo—. Una profunda aversión invadió a Keith. Se acercó al cuerpo de la hiena-lagarto y permaneció allí.

Se volvió y deambuló hacia Keith.

A cada paso su imagen se define más. Era delgado y tenía las piernas largas —delgados muslos humanos que se convirtieron, a partir de la rodilla, en unas elegantes patas de León rematadas por unas delicadas garras y almohadillas con los que hemos desarrollado sobre los alfileres—. Sus alas ya estaban plegadas, y su modo de transmisión se transmitió al mismo tiempo. Gracilidad y tensión por la potencia reprimida. En una mano portada un cuchillo de luna creciente; Otro igual pendía enfundado sobre su muslo. Con la otra mano, un largo bastón que no era un arma. ¿Estaba curvado como un cayado de un pastor y tenía algo de plateado? ¿Un farol? - suspendido de un extremo.

No, no era un farol. No desprendía luz, sino humo.

Avanzó unos pasos, hundió las patas en la arena y la bruma en su rostro, y el de él a el. Se detuvo en seco al percibir que estaba vivo. Keith se preparó para sentir un grito, una arremetida arrepentida y más dolor cuando la clavija el cuchillo, pero el chico químico no se movió. Durante un largo instante se miraron el uno al otro. La violencia en la cabeza con un gesto parecido a un pájaro que no denota violencia, sino curiosidad. De sus labios no brotó ningún alarido. Su rostro permaneció serio.

Incomprensiblemente, era hermoso.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Se acercó un paso más. Keith contempló su rostro a medida que él se aproximaba. Deslizó su mirada por el cuello hasta las clavículas. Su constitución era fuerte, elegante. Tenía el pelo corto, como el plumón de un cisne, suave, marrón y muy revuelto, lo que revelaba la arquitectura de su rostro; La máscara de la pintura negra rodea sus ojos, y Akiva pudo ver que eran grandes —azules y luminosos, curiosos y apenados—.

Sabía que aquella pena era por sus compañeros de vida. Le hizo pensar que quizás nunca hubiera mirado realmente una quimera. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los esclavos, pero también se mantenían los ojos en el suelo, los guerreros como los hombres, los niños, los niños y las niñas. Si estás en el aire, sin embargo, no hay nada mejor que nunca, no hay nada que haya encontrado en un joven moribundo en la playa.

Durante un instante, fue eso. No hay un soldado, ni el enemigo de nadie, ni la muerte que se siente sobre él como el carecer de sentido. Aquella forma de vida, ángeles y monstruos encadenados a una sucesión de asesinatos y muertes, de muertes y asesinatos, se presenta como una elección arbitraria.

Como si pudiera elegir sin más _no_ morir ni matar.

Sin embargo, no era así. Aquello era lo único que existía entre ellos. Esta es la razón por la cual: masacrar al enemigo. Y eso implicaba matarlo a _él_ .

Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Se arrodilló a su lado sin tomar ninguna precaución para proteger cualquier movimiento inesperado que él pudiera hacer. Keith recordó el cuchillo que llevaba a la cintura. Era pequeño y no podía compararse con las fantásticas lunas crecientes del año, pero no lo había hecho. Con un solo gesto podría clavárselo en la garganta. Su perfecta garganta.

Keith permaneció inmóvil.

Estaba aturdido. Había perdido mucha sangre. Se ha visto si se ha visto real. Podía tratarse de un sueño de moribundo, o tal vez la hubieran enviado desde allí más allá para recoger su alma.   
El incensario de plata colgante de su enganche, el humo de humo y el aroma de las hierbas y el sulfuroso, y la esencia de la envolvía, Keith sintio Que tiran   
de El, Que Lo _Llamaban_ . Mareado, que no le importaría seguir a un mensajero hasta el siguiente reino.

Imaginó que lo que guiaba, empujó por la serenidad de aquella imagen, retiró la mano de la herida para acercar a los dedos del muchacho y entrelazarlos con los suyos, resbaladizos por la sangre.

Se abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y se retiraron la mano.

Lo había asustado; No era su intención.

—Iré contigo- mejor Keith en idioma quimérico, que había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para dar órdenes a los esclavos. Era una lengua áspera, una combinación de numerosos dialectos tribales unificados por el Imperio, con el paso del tiempo, convertidos en idioma común. Keith apenas tiene su propia voz, pero él distingió sus palabras.

Miró el incensario y luego a él.

—Esto no es para ti —respondió a un retiro el bastón y el clavo en el barro, donde la brisa pudiera arrastrar el humo—. No creo que quieras acompañarme a donde yo voy.

Incluso con las inflexiones de animales de la misma lengua, su voz sonaba   
como una canción.

—Muerte —continuó Keith. La vida se salvó rápidamente. Los ojos se cerraban poco a poco, estoy listo.

—Pues yo no. He oído que es aburrido estar muerto.

Pronunció palabras con tono frívolo, divertido, y él con los ojos hacia el.¿Estaba bromeando? La muchacho sonrió.

 _Sonrió_ .

Él también. Sorprendido, que una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, como un reflejo provocado por el gesto de él.

—Aburrido, suena bien —respondió dejando caer los párpados—. Tal vez puedas ponerme al día con mis lecturas.

  
Se contó con una mano con Keith, a la deriva, empezo creer que _estaba_  muerto. Sería menos extraño que pensar que aquello estaba sucediendo realmente. Se ha perdido la sensibilidad en el hombro y no se ha dado cuenta de que hasta ahora no ha sido hasta el momento. Jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Lo había apuñalado después de todo?

No. Le había colocado un torniquete por encima de la herida. Eso había provocado el dolor. Él lo miró sorprendido.

Te recomiendo que sigas vivo.

—Lo intentaré.

A continuación se escucharon voces cercanas, guturales. Quimeras. Se quedó inmóvil y con un dedo sobre los labios, musitó:

—Shhh.

Intercambiaron una última mirada. La bruma difuminó el sol tras él, delineando sus cuernos y sus alas sobre un resplandor. Su pelo rapado tenía un aspecto de terciopelo, tan suave como el cuello de una foca, y sus cuernos engrasados como azabache pulido. A pesar de su perversa máscara pintada, su rostro era _dulce_ , su sonrisa era _dulce_ . Keith no estaba familiarizado con aquella sensación que lo atravesó hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su pecho, donde no imaginaba que se ocultaran los sentimientos. Era tan nuevo y extraño como si hubiera aparecido de repente un ojo en la nuca, ofreciéndole una nueva perspectiva de su entorno.

Quería tocar su cara, pero se contuvo porque tenía la mano cubierta de sangre y, además, no tenía peso, incluso el brazo que no tenía herido y no se siente capaz de levantarlo.

Pero el lanzó el mismo impulso. Alarma de la mano, vaciar un instante y luego rozar con sus padres dedos frente a la fiebre abrasiva y las mejillas de Keith, hasta el punto de su garganta donde latía débilmente su pulso. Los datos se publican en un momento, como por ejemplo, en la vida actual.

¿Se sintieron cómo se aceleraron cuando se tocó?

Y entonces, de un salto, se levantó y desapareció. Aquellas largas piernas con  
patas de León y los músculos se impulsan entre la niebla con los saltos y los fluidos que se vuelven rápidos, y se han convertido en un movimiento de danza. A lo lejos, Keith distinguió cómo su silueta se unía a otras entre la bruma —bestias descomunales sin su ágil elegancia—. Conversaciones que se dirigen hacia él, respuestas de gruñidos, y entre todas las voces la de él, tranquilizadora. Keith confiaba en que los alejaría de él, y así fue.

Keith sobrevivió, y aquella experiencia lo cambió para siempre.

—¿Quién te ha colocado este torniquete? —Le preguntó Acxa después, cuando lo encontró y lo llevó a un lugar seguro.

Él contestó que no sabía.

Sentí como si hasta ese momento hubiera pasado su vida deambulando por un laberinto, y en el campo de batalla de Bullfinch hubiera encontrado por fin el centro. Su propio centro —aquel punto donde las emociones habían despertado del entumecimiento—. Ni siquiera había sospechado que aquel lugar existiera hasta   
que el enemigo se arrodilló junto a él y le salvó la vida. La grabación de la forma difusa, como en un sueño, pero no había sido un sueño.

Él era real y tenía su espacio en el mundo. Estaba ahí fuera, como los ojos de   
los animales que brillan en la oscuridad del bosque, un resplandor ligero en la más   
absoluta negrura.

Él estaba ahí fuera.

 


End file.
